The subject matter of this invention includes a ventilation means according to the preamble of claim 1.
Seat ventilation means in which air is blown through a seat cover by means of a ventilator are known.
It is desirable to develop improved or alternative technical solutions that offer advantages particularly in respect of their production costs, their ability to create a pleasant climate and/or their energy consumption.